1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom finder of a camera. More precisely, the invention relates to a zoom finder in which a parallax error between the zoom finder optical system and a zoom photographing optical system occurs upon transfer to a macro mode.
2. Description of Related Art
In a lens shutter type camera having a macro mode for macrophotographing in addition to a standard mode for ordinary zoom photographing in which the selection of the mode is effected by a selection switch, it is known to provide a parallax error compensating optical member which is retractably moved into an optical path of a zoom finder optical system to compensate for parallax error that occurs between a zoom photographing optical system and the zoom finder optical system when the mode is switched to the macro mode.
In the above-described lens shutter type camera, the parallax error compensating optical member is actuated by a mechanism that is guided by a cam groove provided on a cam plate. The cam plate is moved in opposite directions, for example, in association with the movement of the zoom photographing optical system. Accordingly, the parallax error compensating optical member is moved in accordance with the cam groove.
The rotation of the parallax error compensating optical member, which is moved along the cam groove to come into and out of the optical path of the zoom finder optical system occurs at a slower rate than the mode switching operation. Thus, the rotating parallax error compensating optical member is conspicuous within the zoom finder and disruptive to the photographer. Furthermore, the known actuating mechanism of the parallax error compensating optical member using the cam plate includes a large number of components which complicates the mechanism.